


Beneath The Canopy

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: Smutober 2020 [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Husbands, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: Patrick hadn’t pictured their first time as husbands like this, still in their clothes from the night before, covered in grease and summer heat. He pushed David to lay back against the blanket, swallowing his moans as their hips slotted together.“I love you,” Patrick breathed, because this was perfect. It didn’t matter where their first time was or what they did together as long as it was with David. They had the rest of their lives. Right now, he wanted to spread David out on the blanket that had seen them through their engagement and suck him off in his wedding skirt.The start of David and Patrick's honeymoon.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Smutober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947055
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	Beneath The Canopy

They got halfway to the newest Rosebud Motel Group acquisition - Roland and Jocelyn gifted them a suite for their honeymoon - when the coffee kicked in and David started complaining of starvation.

Apparently, the new burger place had David’s seal of approval. He let out a moan Patrick had only ever heard in the bedroom. Or the storeroom of the Apothecary. Or the backseat of his car. And on one desperate - although, he knew David would contend his word choice - night, behind Town Hall.

“David, put the burger down.”

“Why?” David asked, his mouth full of fries and milkshake and garbled syllables. He cradled the half eaten burger to his chest. Fuck, Patrick loved him.

“Because I'm going to kiss you now and I know you don't want ketchup stains on your wedding suit.” 

David’s gaze went dark, eyes flickering down the line of Patrick’s body. The picnic blankets from their hike had never made their way out of his trunk. When they’d pulled up to the new motel, he’d tucked them under his arm and followed David to the grove of willows down by the retention pond. 

“Yeah, okay,” David shoved the rest of his burger into the take out bag and propped it against the base of a tree. 

As soon as the food was far, far away from his husband's very expensive clothes, Patrick curled a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was David’s move, but Patrick wasn’t going to be able to last much longer without David’s mouth on him. 

Patrick’s other hand moved rest on David’s knee, just below the hem of his skirt. His erection was hard to miss in the flowy material. Patrick ran his fingers up his inner thigh, relishing in the high, pleased sound David let out in response.

“Can I take these off?” Patrick asked, sliding his fingers beneath the hem of David’s boxers. The low branches of the trees mostly hid them from view and the motel wouldn’t be open to the public for another month.

“Mmhmm, let me-” David lifted his hips while Patrick worked them down.

Patrick hadn’t pictured their first time as husbands like this, still in their clothes from the night before, covered in grease and summer heat. He pushed David to lay back against the blanket, swallowing his moans as their hips slotted together. 

“I love you,” Patrick breathed, because this was perfect. It didn’t matter where their first time was or what they did together as long as it was with David. They had the rest of their lives. Right now, he wanted to spread David out on the blanket that had seen them through their engagement and suck him off in his wedding skirt.

“I love you forever, David Rose, my husband,” Patrick pressed a kiss to the scruff on his jaw and David laughed, eyes soft and watery.

“I love you too, Honey, so much.”

Patrick moved down David’s body, flipping up the fabric of his skirt. His dick lay hard and flushed against his stomach, head wet with precum. Patrick mouthed at the crease of his hip bone, licking the sweat from his skin. He sucked a trail of bruising marks along his inner thigh as he wrapped a hand around David’s cock. 

“Fuck, Patrick,” David gasped. His left hand slid down to find Patrick’s where it was splayed on his hip. Patrick intertwined their fingers over David’s stomach. 

He dragged his stubble over the marks, covering himself in the salty musk of David’s arousal before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. 

"Patrick, please, more," David whined as he rubbed his tongue along the sensitive underside. David had stashed sample packets of lube in every possible location to the point where Patrick was pretty sure he was doing it just to make him laugh.

“I’ve got you, Baby,” Patrick poured a packet of lube into his palm. He wrapped a hand around the base of David’s cock, stroking him in time with the movement of his mouth. 

David’s thumb smoothed over his knuckles, pausing on his wedding band. Sweat pooled at the small of his back. Arousal burned through him. Patrick rolled his hips against the blanket, closing his eyes as he sucked David’s cock. 

They could’ve been back in his room at Ray’s one of those first nights, cocooned beneath the covers as Patrick rubbed himself off on the bed. But he knew David now. Knew the way he cried out when something felt good, could read his hitched breath and soft moans. Patrick knew how David moved, tensed when he was close, thrust up, up into the heat of him. He swallowed around him, licked his softening cock clean before laying David’s skirt over his thighs.

Patrick crawled up his body, grinding down against David’s hip as he kissed him. David sighed as he tasted his own cum on Patrick’s tongue. His fingers trailed down Patrick’s side to undo the fastening of his pants. He poured a packet of lube into his palm and curled a hand around his cock. Patrick groaned at the friction.

“I had one in the side of my boot,” David said, smirking as Patrick thrust into his fist, because Patrick complained about that scene in Pretty Woman every time. 

“David.”

“Glove compartment.”

“Thank you,” Patrick laughed against his throat. David pressed a kiss to his temple and sped up the movement of his hand, stroking him with a twist on the upstroke that tipped Patrick over the edge. 

“David,” Patrick grunted, stilling as his orgasm pulsed through him. David cupped his jaw, tilting Patrick’s head to close this distance between them. Patrick slumped against him, boneless with satisfaction.

David cleaned him off with a damp napkin and pulled Patrick to lay on his chest, “come here, please.”

Patrick lifted his head to meet David’s eyes, “happy tears?” He drew his thumb over David’s cheek to wipe them away. David turned his head and pressed a kiss to his palm.

He laughed, soft, nodding, “I'm so glad I married you.”

“Me too, Baby,” Patrick settled against him. He brought their interlaced fingers to his lips, watched the canopy of willows sway, breathed in time to his husband’s heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to write more about their honeymoon. I always welcome feedback, so feel free to throw ideas out there.  
> Thank you very, very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
